Twin Loves
by My Crystal Heart Beats Again
Summary: Bella and her twin sister, Liz, were always the same, yet different. The girls agreed on almost everything—until now. What happens when they both meet and fall for Edward? Who will he choose and what will happen to the other? First FanFic! please R
1. Flight Plans and Alice

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Sorry if it takes a while to update. My computer and I don't exactly see eye to eye (or I guess eye to monitor). Anyway, please read and Review. I like constuctive critcism and I can answer any Q's you have.**

**SUMMARY: Bella and her twin sister, Liz, were always the same, yet different. The girls agreed on almost everything—until now. What happens when they both meet and fall for Edward? Who will he choose and what will happen to the other?**

**Disclaimer- However much I wish that I owned all of these wonderful characters, I do not. Stephanie Meyer is pure genius for this series!**

* * *

BPOV 

"Are you sure that both of you have to leave?" asked my aunt for what seemed like the hundredth time since we arrived at the airport an hour ago.

"Relax, Aunt Jessie! Bella and I are going to be fine. We're just going to try this out. If it doesn't work, we'll be on the first plane home, okay?" said Liz. I was always so jealous of how calm and collected she was. I, on the other hand, was almost as much of a wreck as Aunt Jessie, only I didn't show it.

Liz, my identical twin sister and best friend knew better. "You need to keep calm too, Bella. We're all going to survive this. It's just trying things out with Charlie. No big deal," she comforted us. I didn't know how she did it. I was sure that I looked fine on the outside. I even looked somewhat excited, and kept my voice even when I talked. Somehow, she could always see right through the mask to the feelings deep down. Maybe it came with being my best friend and sole confidant.

"Calling all passengers for Flight 587 to Port Angeles, Washington. We will now begin boarding," a bored monotone voice called out over the loudspeaker. That was us. We had to go.

"That's our flight. Bye! I love you! Tell Uncle Jimmy bye for us, okay?" I called to Aunt Jessie as we made our way to the plane.

The plane ride was five and a half hours to get from Phoenix to Port Angeles, then another hour in the car with Charlie down to the rainiest town on Earth, Forks, Washington. Liz fell asleep on my shoulder about five minutes into the trip. This left me enough time to think and mentally prepare myself for everything.

Liz and I were born in Forks when our mother died. She went on a walk one day and got mauled by some wild animal, almost to the point where Charlie was unable to identify her. He was so depressed that he was unable to take care of us or himself. We were sent to live with Renee, my mom, had only one sister, Aunt Jessie, and so we were sent to live with her husband. We were raised well and cared for by them. Charlie's friend Billy took full care and responsibility for him.

Liz and I were almost exact copies of each other. We both had the same brown hair with reddish undertones and the same heart-shaped face. Both of our skin was abnormally pale, but still pretty. We were also both 5'4" exactly. The only differences were our hair styles, and our eyes. Liz had shoulder length, pin-straight hair, and bright green eyes. I had long, wavy hair that hung at about mid-back length and chocolate brown eyes. Somehow, our eyes both turned an eerie shade of brownish green when we got mad. It was a weird and unexplainable phenomenon to doctors.

When it comes to personalities, Liz and I are black and white. She is the pretty, popular, sporty sister. She sports and was the MVP in every team back at home. She did volleyball, soccer, track, swimming, basketball, cheerleading, gymnastics, guitar, piano, and singing. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. I was quiet, reserved. I played the guitar and piano as well, but she was better at guitar and I at piano. I was too clumsy to do any type of physical activities. I preferred to read and watch Liz from the sidelines. I was her biggest fan and most trusted friend. In turn, she was my sole confidant and highest protector. Whenever anyone said anything bad about me, Liz would be the girl that makes their life miserable, just to make me feel better. She never let me fall too low on the social hierchy, but couldn't pull me too high due to my inability to relate to anyone but Liz.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will now begin the descent into Port Angeles, Washington," the captain called over the intercom, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Liz. Wake up. We're gonna start landing soon." She groaned and half-opened her eyes. She stretched and yawned.

Once we landed, we got off of the plane and headed to baggage claim to meet Charlie. We both looked around for him when a small girl ran into me from behind, making me fall flat and spill my carry-on bag. Liz got protective and her green eyes darkened to a browner shade that was half-way between either of our eye colors. She was going to start yelling at the small girl, when she was cut off with apologies.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying and attention to where I was going! Are you okay? Let me grab all of that for you," she offered already gathering all of my stuff faster than I would have thought possible. She looked up to hand me my stuff when I gasped.

She was gorgeous. Her short black hair was spiked in all directions in a way that looked great on her and her alone. She was tiny, a size 00, most likely, and only about 5'1" with high heels. I guessed that she'd be about 4'11" without them. She was very pale, as if she had never seen sun. But these things were not what made me gasp. Her eyes were beautiful. They were a clear topaz color that shone with energy and excitement. They were full of depth and intelligence. I could tell that she was smart and just by looking at her, I could feel myself get happier by the same emotion that radiated off of her.

"Hi. My name is Alice. Who are you two?" she asked, interrupting my stares. Liz, who was also gapping, snapped back to attention and answered her with a little bit of contempt.

"I'm Liz and the girl you just ran over is my sister, Bella," Liz half joked, but I could tell that she was still a little mad at the little pixie-like girl by the way her eyes were mostly green with a few specks of brown. Alice's eyes widened in recognition at our names.

"Are you two Chief Swan's daughters?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes, we are. How do you know him?" I finally got up the courage to speak.

"I live in Forks too. Everyone knows him and has been expecting your arrival. I thought that you weren't supposed to be here until next week," she responded, laughing a little.

"Our flight plans got changed. The airlines made a mistake and gave us plane tickets with no layovers today instead of on Monday, so we're here early. I tried to get a hold of Charlie at the station, but he was out and wouldn't be back until later tonight. So we'll just have to keep trying him." Liz was fully calm by now. Alice was practically jumping for joy at something or another.

"I'll give you a ride to the police station if you want. That way, Charlie can still take you home, but you guys don't have to wait around for three and a half-hours." She was so excited by this, we couldn't help but accept.

We made our way to the carousel and got our bags. Liz and I had a lot of stuff, with her sports equipment, my books and our guitars and keyboards. Alice had more. Her bags were all packed with clothes in comparison to ours. Her answer to this was that she loved to shop. I wondered where she got the money for all of this.

Alice, Liz and I made our way over to the exit and eventually into the parking lot. Alice led us to a beautiful canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo with soft leather interiors. Liz and I gaped while Alice laughed at our expressions. She must be really rich to have this and all of the bags of clothing.

Once loaded, the car made its way out onto the highway. I finally got a hold of Charlie to tell him that we were on our way to the station. He was sorry that he hadn't received our messages, but glad that we didn't have to wait or come home in a taxi. Alice sped quicker than necessary, but we made it to the station in half the time. She parked the car and cut the engine before turning around to face us.

"Are you ready to see Charlie?" she asked, excitedly.


	2. Homecomings and Visits

**AN: OK. Sorry that it took me so long to update. Like I said, I am just getting the hang of this and I think that I'm doing pretty well considering that technology and I do NOT get along. Oh well. Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except Elizabeth (Liz) Swan. The rest is all Stephanie Meyer.**

LPOV

Charlie was nothing like I had imagined. He was 6 feet tall and had black hair with some gray hairs showing on the sides. His eyes were the same shade of brown as Bella, but his had specks of black and green that hers didn't have. He looked very strong and tough with his huge muscles and gun, but still kind and a little sad from the expression on his face. He wore the Forks Police uniform. He glanced up at the sound of the door to notice Alice and then go back to the filing cabinet.

"Hold on a sec, ok Alice? I just gotta put something away." He was so busy, he must have forgotten that Alice was supposed to drive us here to meet him. I looked over at Bella, and she was scared stiff. She passed off her emotions as being excited, but I could feel the nerves she felt. I reached over and grabbed her hand to comfort her. She jumped a little, but gave me a small smile.

"Chief Swan, you may want to see these girls now. They've both waited to see you for a while," Alice protested. Charlie looked up for a second and did a double take. His jaw dropped as he stared at us. It was kinda weird seeing him for the first time, so we both just stared back.

"Bella? Liz? Is that really you two?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes! It's them! I couldn't believe my luck when I found them both at the airport! The long awaited Swan twins! Of course I nearly ran over Bella in my eagerness to get home, but instead I found them first! We're all going to be such good friends, I can already tell! Wait until the others find out!" She squealed with joy.

Charlie's surprised expression changed into a smile stretched from ear to ear. He ran over and gave us the biggest bear hug we'd ever had.

"Hi dad. We're home," Bella choked out into his shoulder at he squeezed the air out of us.

"Liz! Bella! It's great to see you two! Wow, you've grown! Wait til Jake and Billy get a glimpse of you two. Thank you so much for driving them over Alice. I really appreciate you not letting my girls wait around until I could pick them up. Hey Bobby! Look who's here!" he called into the back part of the office, finally letting us breathe. A short man, also in a police uniform, came out. He was blonde and looked to be a few years younger than Charlie.

"You must be Elizabeth and Isabella, Charlie's kids. Nice to meet you. My name is Bobby Conroy. I'm your dad's partner in crime here," he introduced himself before turning to my father. "Why don't I finish up here and you take them home?"

"Are you sure? Thanks! Ready to see your new home?" Charlie asked.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow at school. I'll save you a seat at lunch. Come find me if you need anything at all." Alice bounced out the door and to her car.

"She was nice. So I want to see if your house is really all it's cracked up to be. I bet it's not as bad as you made it out to be on the phone." I was trying to make pleasant conversation as we walked out to the car. He laughed and admitted that it probably wasn't that bad, but we'll see and decide for ourselves. He also told us that he'd gotten each of us a surprise.

When we reached the house, there were already three cars parked there. Two of them were the same car, Ford Mustang convertibles, but in blood red and midnight blue. Bells and I both screamed in delight as Charlie informed us that those were ours. He really shouldn't have, but he did and it was the best gift we'd ever gotten.

The other car was a big, masculine black truck that was parked in the driveway. That had to be Billy and Jacob Black's truck. Charlie had told us that they were going to visit us. Jacob was 18, only a year older than Bella and I. He would hopefully become a friend soon.

Bella and I ran through the rain quickly, trying not to get soaked and failing. As we got about halfway there, Bella tripped and pulled me down with into the mud. I didn't get mad. In fact, just the opposite. I tried to get up, but slipped again, getting even dirtier. I took Bells and I about seven tries to get up before we succeeded with Charlie's help.

When we got inside, two very bewildered people were there. Jacob was tall, dark, and gorgeous! He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a definite six pack and toned muscles. He was tan, for someone who got about three days of sun a year. His black hair was long and tied back to frame his amazing face. He had deep black eyes and a gentle expression. I suddenly turned bright red under the mask of mud as his gaze landed on my appearance.

The other man was Billy, Jacob's dad. He was also tan with black eyes, but he was in a wheelchair and had wrinkles. He seemed stern, but kind. Jacob must take care of him as well as Charlie.

As the two men looked us over, they burst out laughing. Soon, we all joined in. It was contagious. Bella and I introduced ourselves and asked Charlie to show us our rooms.

Charlie's house was large, with three stories, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. One bedroom was for Charlie, one for Bella, and one for me. The other was a spare. Bella and I each got a bedroom and a joining bathroom.

As we walked up to the second floor, we heard Jacob and Billy still laughing. Charlie said that the first door on the left was mine, the first on the right was Bella's, the second door on the right was his, and the second door on the left was the spare. The shared bathroom was at the end of the hall. All of the doors were white with silver knobs. Charlie said that he had hoped that we would like our rooms and then left to go back to Billy and Jacob.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. My room was huge. It was painted red, my favorite color, with white music notes randomly placed along one wall in perfect disarray. The bed was round and all white with a vertical stripe of red down the center that matched the walls. The floor was wood, with a fuzzy white and red striped rug. There were lots of white shelves that matched the whole look of the room. Perfect for my trophies. There was a raised platform in the corner of the room that had a three was mirror and the door to my closet. Next to the platform was a window with the most amazing view. It was the forest that surrounded Charlie's house. I loved it. I dropped my bag and ran over to the bed. It was soft like the one that I had back home. Charlie must have called Aunt Jessie and asked her about my hobbies and favorites, then hired an interior designer for this.

I heard a squeal coming from across the hall and ran to see Bella and her room. Hers was blue and white, like mine, but with some lavender mixed in. The layout was the same, but her floor was covered in a soft white carpet that wouldn't hurt to trip on. Her window also overlooked the forest. She had a lot more shelves than I did, but that was probably because she had more books than I had trophies. She seemed genuinely excited for the first time since we arrived. We both screamed and jumped up and down. We didn't care that the guys downstairs could hear us. But once we got that out of our systems, we realized that we were still covered in mud.

I went back to my room, and into my bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was just as nice as the bedroom. I hooked up my iPod to the sound system and hopped into the shower. As I was scrubbing the mud off with my favorite cherry scented body wash, I realized how much Charlie must have spent on Bella and me. Our rooms were totally redone, we each had a new car, and he had paid for the plane tickets.

I had to admit, Charlie was rich. His family had accumulated a large sum of money from many generations of lawyers, and all of that had passed to him. But, he seemed sincerely concerned that we wouldn't like it here, so he gave us homecoming gifts and made us feel at home. The amount of though and care he had put into our arrival was touching.

After the shower, I headed downstairs and said goodnight and goodbye to the Blacks and Charlie, and went to bed. I dreamt well that night, lost in dreams unconcerned by the looming prospect of going to school tomorrow.


	3. Cleaning and Assesments

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! It has been forever! My cousins were out for Christmas, so I was hanging out with them. Anyways, I'm working on upcoming chapters so I can update faster. Here's the new chapter. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

JPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I smacked my alarm clock to make it shut up. Five more minutes was all I wanted. But, of course, we couldn't let that happen, now could we. My dad rolled up to the door and started banging on it to make sure I was awake. I reluctantly rolled out of bed.

I went to the bathroom to clean up and take a shower. The hot water felt good beating into my back. As I was getting out, I remembered something important. Charlie's daughters were getting in a week earlier than before. Dad wanted to go over to his place and tidy up for him before they all got home. I threw on my old cutoffs and no shirt. I liked it better that way and I had fewer clothes to carry around if I needed to phase.

I made breakfast in a hurry, and got Dad into the truck, taking it to go.

When we got to Charlie's house, I couldn't believe the size of his house. I parked the truck in the driveway and got Dad inside. We worked our butts off, sweeping, dusting, vacuuming, and picking up random clutter. Dad dusted what he could reach from his wheelchair, and I got the rest.

When we were done with the bottom floor and the second floor hallway, I peeked into Elizabeth's room. Seeing that everything was in place and clean, I looked around. There were a lot of shelves, and amps and microphones in the corner. I was positive that the room had great acoustics and was soundproof. In the closet, there was enough clothes room to fit a mini mall. There was also a corner already set up and stocked with balls and equipment for every sport imaginable. So she was girly, sporty, and musical, I thought to myself. There was a lot that Charlie had to figure out to get their rooms perfect.

I headed out and across the hallway to Isabella's new room. It was not as vibrant as Elizabeth's, but it had its own charm in its quiet appearance. This room was also cleaned to perfection. It had many more shelves lining the wall with some random books lined up. She also had all of the musical setup, but didn't have the sports corner in her closet. The lavender in her room suggested that Isabella had a quiet disposition, and the books indicated her love for reading. I'm guessing that she wasn't sporty like her sister, but that they both loved music. Her room was also soundproof and had a killer stereo system. Then I noticed the time on the alarm clock. OH CRAP! The game was on.

I ran back downstairs and into the living room with the 56" plasma screen. Dad was already there, thankfully, with the game playing. I was quickly absorbed by the plays made and bad calls made by the referees. I heard a noise outside, but decided to ignore it. It was probably a bird or something, but it was really high pitched, like a scream or squeal. Then I heard laughter and people sliding around outside. This time, I looked away from the TV with curiosity. Who was out there?

The squeals and sliding sounds stopped, but the laughter continued. I turned off the game and traveled back through the dining room into the main hallway, Dad close on my heels.

The door opened and I was shocked by what I saw. Charlie and two girls walked in completely _covered_ in mud. There goes all of the hard work we spent cleaning, I thought. But just then, she looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes as a strand of hair fell into her face. I gasped. Even completely covered in grime, she was gorgeous!

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that, but I want to let the story progress before I reveal who likes who.**

**Review, review, review! I haven't gotten a single review for this, and I would like to know how I'm doing.**

**XOXO, me**


	4. Shadows and Nightmares

**AN: Hey guys! thank you all sooo much for your reviews and support!! They all really mean a lot. I have been so busy with homework and studying for finals lately, that I have been neglecting my story. :.(**

**anyways... Here you go! hope you like it!**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. A light layer of sweat covered my face. I was tangled up in a mass of sheets, and fell as I scrambled out of bed to get away from the horror that I still felt chasing me. The impact had brought me back to reality. Wow, I thought. It was just a dream. Thank gosh.

My dream had been very disturbing. I was nervous about school, and how everything would work out, but that was only part of my nightmare. It was just the typical I-came-to-school-naked dream. That is, until it changed into my worst nightmare. I was back at Forks at the age of two. Liz and I were playing with our musical baby toys in the living room with Charlie when the phone rang. He got up and answered. I hadn't paid much attention, but suddenly, I heard sobbing and yelling. Charlie came running through the living room with tears streaming down his face, and grabbed his coat. The sound of a door closing was the last part of that memory, before it faded to a new one.

The next image flew into view with a burst of noise. Liz and I were standing hand in hand at our first day of middle school in 6th grade. We were both scared, and staring at the school with wide eyes. Everyone knew, I had thought. Everyone but us. That was why the kids in elementary school were so nice. Things were different here. I could tell. In my first class, a mob of students rushed toward me and Liz asking us about our mother's death. We had just learned the truth the night before, so the pain was fresh. I couldn't handle it, so I ran to the bathroom, crying silent sobs. I heard the voice of my twin calling to me, but I couldn't answer her for once. No one could ease this pain.

The image changed again, this time revealing a forested area. I was alone and there was an eerie silence that smothered the land. I was surprisingly on edge and I had a bad feeling. The ragged breaths that came out of my mouth were the only noise. A twig snapped behind me, causing me to jump and turn to face whatever it was. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins at a faster pace than I would have thought possible. Bone-shattering fear engulfed me. A low growl echoed around me, coming from no direction in particular, that escaladed into a deep snarl. The sound pinpointed to a location, directly behind where I was. I spun on the spot and fell as I saw a dark mass approaching, crouched low to the ground. I was paralyzed by my fear and unable to move. The creature stopped ten feet from me. It was some sort of animal engulfed in complete shadows with glowing red eyes. It pounced, easily covering the remaining distance. The last thing in my head before waking was sharp pain everywhere, and the sensation of falling.

I walked around my room, now completely awake. I was so shaken from the dream, and nervous for the upcoming school day. The glowing blue numbers on my alarm clock read that it was only 11:56. I had to get back to sleep, but I needed help. Being as silent as possible, I crept downstairs in search for cold medicine. This is something I had never done before, but needed now. I found exactly what I was looking for. It was the kind that knocked you cold for about six hours. I got myself a dose of that, then headed back up to bed. The medicine took effect quickly, and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. This time, I fell into an easy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**The school scene will be happening tommorrow. Sorry for those of you who expected it to be this one, but this chapter is crucial to the plot. I'll try to update sometime again his weekend. Review away!**


	5. Schedules and Cullens

**AN: OH MY GOSH!! I AM SOOO SORRY! I know that I haven't updated in about a month, and I feel sooooo bad! I've been so busy dealing with homework, finals, friends, and soccer that I neglected my story! I have finals the rest of this week, but after that I'll try to update more often (at least once a week). The next chapter will hopefully be good, but this one was just a space filler with some important info.**

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile about your opinion of who is with who... and pix of the cars! I already think I know what will happen, but I want some feedback. Vote in the poll, and tell me some predictions of what's gonna happen next. I promise that I'll respond to all reviews (and have real responses instead of the "there's a possiblity" ones that are so annoying) ;P**

* * *

LPOV

I woke up to the sound of my IPod blasting "Bring It! (Snakes on a Plane)" by Cobra Starship. I was in a good mood considering that I had slept fairly well last night, only waking once to a sound that I had grown well accustomed to over the years. Bella was sleep talking about school when we were little, mom, and then something that seriously scared her. I knew that she was going to be pretty shaken up this morning, but I didn't want to think about it at the moment. I grabbed my IPod and took it into the bathroom so I could listen to the song in the shower.

I replayed it and sung along as I washed my hair with my cherry vanilla shampoo. That smell along with the cherry body wash was enough to let me relax completely and scream along with the music.

[Samuel L. Jackson:  
"That's it!  
I have had it with these mrfing snakes  
on this mrfing plane!"

Times are strange  
We got a free upgrade for  
snakes on a plane.  
F 'em, I don't care.  
Bought the cheap champagne,  
we're going down in flames, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes.  
Goodbye.

It's time to fly,  
to make the skies align  
with the serpentine  
lounging in their suits and ties.  
Watch the horse parade  
for the price of fame, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
Goodbye.

Ladies and gentlemen  
These snakes are slitherin'  
with dollar signs in they eyes  
with tongues so reptilian  
This industry's venomous  
with cold-blooded sentiment  
No need for nervousness  
It's just a little turbulence.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
Goodbye.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

We seem to be losing altitude  
at an alarming pace  
From Midtown to downtown  
Snakes on a blog  
I suggest you grab your ankles  
and kiss you're a goodbye.

The song was one of my favorites and helped keep my good mood. I got out and wrapped myself in a soft red towel. After blow drying and straightening my hair, I looked up directions to the school and packed my laptop and other necessities into my bag. I then walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit for the day. I wanted to look nice, but not over-dressed, so I went with light-wash ripped jeans, Uggs, and a cream sweater with a black water-proof parka for warmth. I applied a little make-up and grabbed my bag and guitar before heading downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see Bella already there cooking bacon with french toast and eggs waiting on the table.

"Hey Bells! Wow, this looks amazing! How early did you get up?" I asked realizing the effort she put in.

"Early enough to say goodbye to Charlie and hear him wish me a good first day and tell you the same," she replied. "The medicine only knocked me out for two hours." She mumbled under her breath, obviously not meaning for me to hear. I decided to ignore it for now. She would talk to me about the dreams when she was ready.

"No wonder you look exhausted. You must have had to wake up at about four in the morning. So, are you ready for today? Are we driving together, or separate to show off the new rides?" I asked excited.

A wide grin spread across her face. "Let's go separate today and together tomorrow. I want to see how well my car drives. Oh, I forgot! Are you going to sing, play guitar, or piano in music class? I think I'm going to sing and play the school keyboard."

"I'm at least bringing my guitar. I don't know if I'll sing too," I pondered. "Well, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to be late to the first day of torture sessions, now would we?"

We finished breakfast quickly and headed out to the cars. Once loaded up, I got in and lead the way to Forks High School. It was right off of the highway, just like everything else. I was shocked by the appearance. I seemed to be a collection of small brick houses. It was pretty empty since Bella and I arrived early enough to get a good spot and tour the school before anyone else got there. Bella and I parked our cars near the main section of buildings and walked toward the one with "FRONT OFFICE" painted in bold black letter.

As we walked in, a gust of warm air greeted us. There, behind a desk, was a middle-aged woman with red hair and glasses wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt. The name plate on her desk claimed her to be Mrs. Cope.

"Hello girls. How may I help you?" she asked pleasantly. She seemed frustrated by the fact that she couldn't recognize us, but curiosity was the main emotion playing across her face.

I walked right up to her with Bella trailing behind, taking in her surroundings. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth Swan and this is my sister Isabella. We're here to pick up our schedules." Comprehension lit up her face as answers to her unspoken queries were answered. She welcomed us both to Forks and handed over our schedules and maps of the school. She had taken the liberty to highlight the different routes to and from each class in a different color as according to the highlighted color on our schedules. Once we had those, we left and headed out to the cars to grab our stuff and compare schedules. We were interrupted before we could even get our doors open by a very excited squeal.

"BELLA! LIZ!" Alice screamed as she saw us. She ran over from a group of four very amused people with matching beauty to hers. There were three boys and one girl, apart from Alice. Before I was able to fully grasp the situation, I was tackled by the surprisingly strong pixie, and enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. She let go and repeated the process with Bella.

"It's great to see you too, Alice," I laughed at her extreme enthusiasm.

"Alice, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" the blonde girl asked with a partially amused, partially annoyed look on her face. I turned my attention to the newcomers who must have been Alice's siblings and had to stifle a gasp. They were all pale with light topaz eyes and extremely beautiful, but different. The blonde girl was, unlike Alice, very tall and looked like a supermodel. The guy on her right was huge. He was covered in muscles and had dark, wavy hair. The guy on her right was also buff, but nothing in comparison to the dark haired man. He was blonde and tall. The last guy was smaller than the other two, but still tall and muscled. His bronze hair was messy in perfect disarray.

"I'm Liz Swan," I introduced myself. I noticed that Bella hadn't taken her eyes off of the bronze-haired guy and that my talking had broken her out of her trance enough to speak. She looked down, blushing.

"I'm Bella, Liz's twin."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Rosalie Hale and this is _my_ twin brother and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. The other two are my boyfriend Emmett and brother Edward. You've already met Alice." She gestured to each of them in turn. As we were shaking hands, the wind picked up, blowing their scent toward us. They all smelled sweet, but wonderful.

"Let me see your schedules while you get your stuff out of your cars. I'll write which classes any of us have together," Alice said, getting out a piece of paper and a pen.

As I was unlocking my car, I noticed that Bella and I had two of the three only nice cars at the school. The other was the Cullen's silver Volvo. I grabbed my guitar and bag and locked up again.


End file.
